Still Her Lively Old Self
by The Big Rocky Eye
Summary: For Akiko's fic challenge The worst story on this entire site! Enter with caution! I don't think it even qualifies for the contest. I'm taking my chances though!


Still Her Lively Old Self

For Akiko's fic challenge. Yes, I know it's no good and that she wouldn't waste her time on such a lousy fic. Really, it sucks. Especially the ending. Why do I bother?

To Akiko: I took my old contest entry down yesterday, hoping you didn't notice it! Well, I guess you did, but I replaced it with this, which I feel is a lot better (shudder)!

* * *

Why did this have to happen? There was no reason. She was kind, gentle...well...let's not say gentle, but she was caring and nice. And she was full of energy, too. Her beautiful hair never ceased to move. Especially when she was teasing the boys. Only when the darkness that ushers Luna into the sky comes, did she lie down in her home and sleep. It was always like this, after the day of the Golden Sun.

She was my first and best friend. With her I entrusted all my secrets. Whenever I have something to say, she listens. Of course, we joke around and we start to argue, but those never last long. I still remember when we plotted to find out Picard's age! Oh, how I miss those days.

We were like sisters on our journey to light the four Elemental Lighthouses. We did nearly everything together. Whenever we arrived at a new town, the townspeople always thought we were blood sisters. We ate together, we chatted together, we even changed together! Of course she wasn't my real sister, but we were pretty close. Oh, those days were wonderful. I wished that it would go on forever.

Yet, was this blissful life that I enjoyed with her meant to last? Sadly, the answer was...no. The gods had other plans for her.

I went to the beach with her that fateful day. We were chatting, and we frolicked and played in the water, and got into a water fight. Of course, I won. After the water fight, I decided to go dry off on the cliff that overlooked the beach while she went on a walk along the beach. I dozed off, and this proved to be fatal to her that sunny day.

I was sleeping peacefully, not even wondering why Jenna didn't wake me up to go home. She never did. I was awakened by a huge crash that made me roll right to the edge of the cliff. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and then wondered why the sky was so dark. Another crash. All I remember was that I fell off the cliff. For a second, I felt like I was flying, and then blacked out.

When I awoke, I found myself not on the beach as I had expected. I was soaking wet, and I was on the cliff. Pretty far in, too. I knew I was hurt, but I couldn't do anything about that. I stood up, shook my arms and legs to try to dry off a little, and then surveyed my surroundings. Up on the cliff, things looked okay. Everything was really wet though, but I didn't know why. I decided to go down to the beach, just to see why I never hit the ground there, even though I fell. And when I got there, it dawned on me.

There was wreckage everywhere. Not to mention the fact that I was knee-deep in water. I finally understood why I found myself on the cliff: there must have been a tidal wave. When I fell, the wave must have tossed me back onto the cliff. That would have explained the sensation of flying. Then I remembered. She was walking on the beach! I searched frantically for her, calling her name. I found her near the cliffs after a few minutes of searching. She was bleeding. Horribly. This made all the more terrible after I found that she was still clinging to consciousness. I told her not to worry; that I would take her to a healer. I carried her and ran into the nearest town.

* * *

I was with her in the sanctum, day and night. I do not know how long I was at her side. I didn't bother to count the days. When the healers finished, I asked her how she felt. She had no answer for me. She asked for a piece of parchment and a quill, both of which I brought to her promptly. The words she wrote on this innocent piece of parchment shocked me.

_I am deaf._

How could this be? Why did this happen? Questions like these swirled in my mind. She was my best friend. She had a hand in saving the world, for Sol's sake! What did she do to deserve this? Tears welled up in my eyes, and I was surprised when she put her hand on my shoulder.

_Do not worry. I will manage._

"But how?" I shouted.

* * *

The first few days after she left the sanctum were the most difficult for her. Every day, she sobbed and wailed and cried. However, she only does so in private. In public, she puts on a strong front. It was painful for me to see.

She thinks I can't see her. And then...she found out.

"SHEBA!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. For even though she lost her hearing, she could still speak.

All of a sudden, nothing had changed. Jenna was still her lively old self.

* * *

I hope that you are alive right now, after reading another of my horrible fanfics! I should be arrested for subjecting you people to cruel and unusual treatment!

Does this fic even qualify to be entered into the contest?


End file.
